


Speak No See No Hear No Evil

by Vallari



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallari/pseuds/Vallari
Summary: How can you stay away from evil if there is evil all around you? [Oneshot / Clack]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, it's characters and the title of this story that is inspired by Magic! Hope you enjoy this shorty, annnnnddd, as always, reviews are welcome! I cherish them.  
> Edit: Haha. I guess this ended up vague after all. lol. Just consider this a little AU where both Zacky and Cloudy survived but meteor is nonetheless falling from the sky after they escaped Shinra.

.

Sephiroth is dead. Three of his clones escaped Shinra causing havoc in Gaia. Meteor is falling from the sky. How can you stay away from evil when there is evil all around you? There is no hero to save them all. The rain of stars was nothing but a mocking sign of hope, reminding them of their impending doom. There is no escape. How ironic it was for them to escape only to realize that this is the end. He brushed his golden locks away from his face, marveling at how peaceful he was in his arms. He was the only strand of sanity left amidst the chaos in his mind. A small sound escaped his throat as he stroked his face gently. He’ll give anything for him to open those sapphire eyes again.

Gaia knows how he wanted to break them so badly. Every single one of them who had hurt him, and took away the smile from his eyes. He wanted to feel the satisfaction of seeing them squirm in fear for their lives while he tore them apart. His wanting was so palpable he could taste it in his mouth, like copper, like salt. If only he could, but he knows it would hurt Cloud even more to know that he fell far below the likes of them. He still couldn’t do it even if he isn’t there, watching. The image of pain in his face lingered, reminding him to do the right thing.

He was not able to control the strangled cry that left his mouth and the tears that followed, spilling over and dropping down the blonde’s cheeks. Yet _he_ still didn’t move nor shuffle, staying as quiet as before, as peaceful as before. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore. Does he want _him_ to see the world ending before his eyes? Or does he want to end _his_ suffering right now? His hands trembled as his fingers traced the delicate line of his jaw, travelling down to his neck. It will be so easy to do it. Fragile that he was, he can break him like a delicate flower with his hands. The thought haunted him to no end, gnawing at the back of his mind at night when he can’t sleep, can’t think. It will be easy just to give in to the madness of the world around him, and to the voices inside him. It felt like everything was closing on him again, and like a cornered animal, he fights it, claws and fangs.

He held him tightly against his chest instead, breathing him in, willing for the tears to stop falling, for the sky to stop falling, and for him to stop falling to the edge of despair.

_“No, please.. No.”_

_“I can’t do it.”_

_“I can’t do it.”_

He repeated the words again and again like a mantra, a prayer to whomever God there was who was listening. Soon the sun cannot be seen. The monstrous matter had blocked the remaining hope of every living being. The dark that was slowly sweeping the heavens above made him shiver, like freezing water against his skin, like the fingers gently tracing his face. It settled on his cheek, wiping his warm tears away.

_“Don’t..”_

_“Please don’t cry.”_

His soft voice was like a beacon against the rumbling in the dark sky. He stared in reverence as he pulled away from him gently, cradling him in his arms. His eyes fluttered open slowly. It was the most beautiful thing.

_At the end of the world, what do you see? Twin sapphires like the ocean, golden hair like the sun. Salvation._

_“Don’t cry, Zack.”_

_“It will be alright.”_

_He_ smiled, and the world disappeared. There was just the two of them, and it is alright. _“It’s alright.”_ He said softly once more, as he reached out for him, holding on to him like he was everything, as he kissed his tears away. He would have traded his soul to feel him like this again. He could have not asked for more.

.

He does not believe on the gift of the Goddess. Everything he had achieved, everything he had accomplished, everything he endured to get through, was because of his own desire to defy his fate. No matter how hard, no matter how many times he had to fall, he will always get up, to see it to the end. He does not believe in prayers. All those years that they were tormented, getting reduced to nothing but insanity, he held on. He held on until his chance finally came to prove them that he owns his mind, his body, his fate, and his soul. He never believed in prayers, but the faint glimmer of hope that settled in the horizon makes him want to believe once again, and beg for mercy at the foot of the most ancient power.

He watched as it rose from the ground, rising to the heavens above, swirling, dancing, alive. It was like aurora against the dark sky, swaying beautifully, blanketing the world in green. The thundering in the sky grew louder and louder, the vast, dark mass falling, splitting open the sky, colliding with the _lifestream_. And in waves upon waves it held on, piercing, and clashing the blazing behemoth. The impact swept everything above, even the clouds, and the cries.

Meteor shattered into a million pieces, bursting, flashing, and falling like tears from the sky.

He held on to the smaller form in his arms, as if to protect him, watching as the ancient guardian of the planet awaken to save itself from destruction. This is so much bigger than himself, so much bigger than his pain and his troubles. It so much bigger than his fear, his hate and his love.

_“It’s beautiful.”_

His soft voice pulled him away from his trance. The palm in his chest was warm. Cloud had leant his head to his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. The winds are singing, and the stars are falling, but they are here, in the edge of a cliff where the flowers are blooming. He had never felt so alive.

 _“You were the most beautiful though.”_ Zack said, finding the other’s gaze. Cloud smiled at him and flushed, as if he does not believe what he just said.

He smiled in return and kissed his beautiful mouth.

.

.

_“Did you make a wish?”_

He could stare at those eyes forever. He could stare even as the world before them shatters. If he shall look for infinity and haven, it will be here right in front of him.

.

_“It already came true.”_

.


End file.
